1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless communication, and data networks. More particularly, in exemplary embodiments, methods and apparatus for intelligently adjusting receiver diversity operation based on e.g., diversity performance are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Technology
Within telecommunications, so-called “diversity” techniques use two or more communication channels with different characteristics to transmit and/or receive a signal. Individual channels experience different levels of fading and interference; thus, when the communication channels are sufficiently diverse, the transmitted signal can be recovered, even in the presence of significant noise or other interference.
Unfortunately, in order to receive each communication channel, the transceiver must expend significantly more energy. For example, consider a two-antenna diversity receiver; both antennas, RF (Radio Frequency) and baseband chains must be powered on in order to support diversity operation. Powering two receive chains consumes significantly more power than a single receive chain.
Overall power consumption can have significant impact on user experience for mobile device consumers. Devices which consume less power can operate longer; thus, metrics such as so-called “battery life”, “standby time” and “talk time” are critical factors that consumers consider when purchasing new equipment.
Accordingly, improved apparatus and methods for power management and reducing power consumption using diversity operation are needed, especially in the context of high-performance wireless mobile devices with cellular interfaces.